miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Copycat/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie then? Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation? Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah— wuh, (gets tongue-twisted and sticks her tongue out) glah." Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him, (She imagines that an image of Adrien appears in the clouds) I get all clammy and I feel like fainting. Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded. Marinette: Pretty much. Tikki: There is a very simple solution, Marinette, it's called a cell phone. You just need his number. Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number! (Marinette pulls out her phone to call Alya.) (Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with the giant statue covered with a sheet behind them) André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo. Théo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue. André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now. Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag, (gives Marinette a notepad) so just stick to this script. Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read. Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it? Marinette: (looks at the Alya's phone and the script) Forget it! This is never gonna work! Alya: (taps the call button on her phone) Too late. It's dialing. (She jumps behind Marinette's chaise.) (Marinette gasps and panics while holding the cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.) Adrien's voice recorder: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message. Marinette: It's gone to voicemail! Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv! Marinette: Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm... (chuckles) Callmeseeyoulater,bye! (throws the phone onto the chaise) (Alya looks at her, exasperated.) Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming out the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right? Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2. Marinette: (gasps) Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2! (Marinette lunges and taps the phone.) Automated voice: (from phone) Message saved. Goodbye. (Marinette screams, before she collapses on the chaise) Alya: It's not as bad as you think. Marinette: Hmm? Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you were gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way: no more secrets! Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation. Alya: Big deal! Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame! Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be... (Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.) Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes. Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right? (Marinette giggles) Plagg: (Adrien's phone vibrates.) Ahhhhh! Automated voice: (from phone) You have 1 new message. (Plagg shuts it off.) (Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.) Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back. (He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.) Plagg, you pig! Plagg: You have 1 new message. (burps) Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg! (His ring flashes.) Cat Noir: (leaping over a building) Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha! (lands in front of the statue) Hey, everybody! (Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.) Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced! Marinette: Me too. Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before. Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot? Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after? Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then. Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette! Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think! Alya: You sure? Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure. Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv! Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling? Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first. Tikki: But it is a ceremony in your honor. Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time! Théo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here. Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know. Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone... (Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.) André: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster. Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it... Marinette: ...I'm there! (sees all the lockers) Tikki: Oh boy. Marinette: Which one's his? Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring. Marinette: Nice, Tikki! (She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.) Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil. (unveiling the statues) Ladybug and Cat Noir! Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog? (Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.) Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up! Marinette: Here it is! (She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.) Gah! It's locked! Tikki: (She phases through the locker and opens it.) Ta-dah! Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though— I'm actually taller than Ladybug. Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love. Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know? Théo: Really? Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this. (crosses his fingers) Théo: (growls; walks away angrily) What does Ladybug see in him? Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone! Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet! Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on! (Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.) Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha. (Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.) Théo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I'' do! 'Hawk Moth:' Disappointed by Ladybug and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. ''(turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever. Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr. (Théo turns into Copycat) Adrien: Ugh, where is it? (he looks angry at Plagg) Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear! (Adrien grabs the house phone so he calls his cellphone) Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this— (The phone rings.) Home? (Marinette scrambles away from the phone) It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? (Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes) He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien! (She collapses on the bed) Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order. Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug. Adrien's Voicemail: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message. Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym. (He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.) Copycat: (humming) (The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.) Copycat: (stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa) Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business. Civilian 1: Hey! (A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.) Civilian 2: I gotta get this on camera! Nadja: (from the radio) And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir. Copycat: (on video) This painting is the cat's meow. (He runs away with the painting.) Adrien: (shocked) Cat's meow? (gets out of the car) Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake! (Adrien runs into the school to transform. Cat Noir then jumps off the building to investigate the scene.) Nadja: (From the radio inside the car) Thanks, now for your weather. Marinette Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing. Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took off those silly mittens. Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way. (Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.) Alya: Problem fixed? Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak. Alya: No way. You palmed his phone? Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help. Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery. Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir? Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later. Marinette: 'Kay. (She ends the call.) Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief. (takes goggles and mittens off) Time to transform! [Transformation Sequence) Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an impostor. I'm the real Cat Noir! (Agent Roger orders the police to stop) Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts. Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir. (They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy. Roger: (speaking into walkie-talkie) Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer. (Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.) Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation. Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug. Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there— Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control. Ladybug: Hmph! (Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.) Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat! (He knocks his way through the police) Officer: (through walkie-talkie to Roger) Cat Noir is getting away! (Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.) Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away? Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run? (Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.) Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect... Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on? Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo? Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious! Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to— (The police helicopter arrives) Cat Noir: Wha! Ladybug: Huh? Police: (through megaphone) Give yourself up, Cat Noir! Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him? Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts. (She swings away.) (Cat Noir arrives at a subway and the police trapped one end of the stairs, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs while he whistles.) Police: Come on, let's get him! Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized. (eats his Camembert) (Adrien holds Théo's lollipop stick) Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away? Plagg: Yours or his? Adrien: Ha ha, so funny. Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat. (Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call) Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you? Cat Noir: I found his den. Ladybug: Who? Cat Noir: My Copycat. Ladybug: I'm not getting you. Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about. Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are. Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out. Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat! (She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.) Cat Noir: (reading a note) Cat's in the bag? (The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.) Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap. (Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff) Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or my one? (The staff starts ringing) Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop. Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds. Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap! (Copycat ends the call.) Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along. Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well. Copycat: I know you well too. (looking at his akumatized photo) And from now on, she'll love me, not you! Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity! Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous! (Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.) Copycat: Huh? Cat Noir: Ha ha! Copycat: There you are. Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you! Cat Noir: That's because I am me! Ladybug: Where is his akuma? Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it. Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony. (Cat Noir's ring beeps.) Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you. Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it? Cat Noir: If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other. Ladybug: Uhh... Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo? Ladybug: (To Copycat) I hope you didn't tell him about us. Copycat: What? Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise? Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course! Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat! Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat! Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me. Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Do it now, take his Miraculous! Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm! Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm! (A spoon appears.) A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this? (Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady. Ladybug: Where's his akuma? Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy. Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me. (Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.) Ladybug: He's pretty good. Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in! Copycat: I told you I was better than him. Ladybug: (takes Cat Noir's staff) But I'm better than both of you! (gives the staff to Cat Noir) (The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm) Cat Noir: Hey, it's me! Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one! Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads do you have left? (Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad left, while Copycat refuses to show his and his ring has three pads disappear at the same time.) Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack! Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight. (meows) (Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod while Cat Noir used his feet to prevent Copycat from attacking and Cat Noir blinks and he unzips the pocket that has the photo .) Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing! (Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it to release the akuma.) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns akuma into a butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.) Ladybug: Nice catch! Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one. Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer. (Cat Noir's ring beeps.) Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed. (under his breath, as he leaves) That makes two of us. Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug? Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo. Théo: Can you autograph it for me? Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence. Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay. Ladybug: Huh? Adrien: Didn't find it. Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2. (Marinette presses 2.) Automated voice: Your message has been erased. Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies. Alya: That's my girl. Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere. Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice. Alya: Do it now! (Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.) Adrien: Huh? What in the... I already looked in here a thousand times! Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight. Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if a few friends tag along? Nino: Sure thing! (Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy) Marinette: Yay! es:Copi-Gato/Transcripción pl:Kotowtór/Transkrypt Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts